


Shifters And A Skeleton

by Soundlessthoughts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Consent, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, First time tagging, Gender Shifting, How Do I Tag, I am filthy, Lots of it, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, This is nasty, if green means clean then I am not green, orignal shapeshifter characters, sin - Freeform, so much consent, sub!sans, there's probably tons of others that I'm forgetting, who knows how many chapters there will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundlessthoughts/pseuds/Soundlessthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a collection of smut with Sans and my two ocs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tied and Denied

**Author's Note:**

> My ocs are a bit complicated but they share a soul so they are technically one person. They can split into two people though. They are shapeshifters and they do have magic. I'm writing from Sans's pov though so hopefully it won't be too confusing. 
> 
> Arashi is female.  
> Hakai is male.
> 
> This chapter is Arashi and Sans and has bondage, teasing, orgasm denial, vibrators and begging.

Arashi looked down at him, a slightly concerned expression on her face.

“This is okay?” she asked. He looked up at her and nodded even though his magic was swirling wildly.

“yeah. totally fine,” he was glad he didn’t stutter because even though he was a little nervous he was more than a little turned on at the moment. He had never pegged Arashi for liking bondage but he was willing to try.

“Okay, I’m going to tie your legs now,” there was more? He watched, forcing himself to be motionless as she attached a metal pole between his legs, forcing him to spread them wide. He blushed as he was completely bare before her and in such a position. “This isn’t uncomfortable?” she asked, rubbing her hands together. He shook his head.

“You remember the safe word? And the word to slow down?” he nodded again, fidgeting as his arousal only rose more.

“what’s the word for ‘start already’?” he asked making her smile before her expression became hungry.

“I think you just said it,” she gently ran her fingers down his sternum causing him to try and arch up. He whined in frustration the binds stopped him short. Arashi giggled as he wiggled, drawing her fingers away.

“You look wonderful right now,” she whispered into his ear, her hot breath making him squirm. “We’ve barely even started and you already look so needy,” he moaned softly as his arousal built up further. She wasn’t even touching him and he was still falling apart.

“Do you want me to touch you?” she whispered silkily to him. Gods. He wanted to nod. To beg her to but his pride refused to let him. “No? Okay,” she murmured softly before digging into her pocket and pulling out small, oval shaped devices.

“Maybe you’ll like these instead,” she attached them to his bones without touching him at all to his frustration. When she had finished they were under both his patella, under his sternum, and one on the middle of his spine.

“On,” and with that his mind stopped as they all started vibrating. His eye sockets went black as a strangled cry ripped its way out of his mouth.

“fuck, fuck fuck,” his tugged desperately at his bindings, trying to do something, anything, but he knew there was no use. Despite knowing he still struggled, his body making its own decisions. It was so much at once and he was nearing his limit. Drool started to leak from his mouth as he panted and moaned. He was going to… He was…

“Lower,” suddenly the vibration tapered off. It was still there, buzzing but it wasn’t enough anymore. Now it was just teasing him.

“n-no! w-wanna c-cum!” he moaned in frustration, struggling to get enough friction before it passed. “n-nooo,” he twisted in his bindings feeling the chance to orgasm leave. He panted for a moment, his ribs heaving heavily when Arashi started whispering to him again.

“I could’ve stroked your bones you know?” her fingers traced the air above him. “My soft skin against you. Rubbing, touching, caressing, petting,” he whimpered, arching to try and reach her but she pulled away.

“I’d be gentle if you wanted,” her voice was soft and her breath against his skull made him tremble. “Or maybe…” her voice became deeper, throatier.

“Maybe you’d like something rougher? I don’t enjoy being too rough but for you I’d do it,” he stared at her tracing fingers. Shaking as she held them just above him. “Would you like it if I bit your clavicle? Or maybe your spinal column? My bones against yours?” he cried out softly at the thought, hips bucking into nothing but air.

“Ooh, it looks like you like that idea,” she laughed, sending more hot air onto his skull. He tried to turn towards her but she moved away. He choked back a frustrated sob, the vibrators still buzzing away keeping his arousal high.

“What about my nails? Digging into your bones? Not enough to cause damage of course but you’d feel it I promise,” he broke, this was too much.

“p-please. p-please, touch me. o-oh, p-please!” he begged. Arashi looked at him for a moment.

“Hmmm, I don’t think you’ve earned it,” she decided to his despair. “Now where was I?” it took him a moment before he realized she was talking to him.

“y-you were t-talking about dig-digging your nails into my b-bones,” he managed to stutter out, his hands squeezing together tightly. She smiled at him.

“Good boy,” the praise only made his arousal increase. “Hmm, there’s something else I think you’d like,” she brought a finger to her mouth and licked it. “Can you guess what it is?” Sans stared at her as she continued to lick her finger.

“y-you-r t-tongue,” he managed.

“What about my tongue?” she asked. “What do you want me to do with it?” he swallowed hard.

“i-i want… i w-want you l-licking me,” it was so hard to talk, between watching her, the constant vibration and his burning arousal.

“Where?” she leaned down, tongue flicking out above him. He lunged upwards but she pulled away, taunting him by being so close. 

“e-everywhere,” she pulled further back, shaking her head. He sobbed in frustration as he pulled against his bindings.

“Not good enough,” she told him.

“i-i want you l-licking m-my r-r-ibs, my clav-vicle, a-and my sp-spine. m-m-my pelvis, m-my sternum. p-p-please. p-please just t-touch m-m-me. i-i-i’m begging y-you, p-p-please!” she seemed to consider for a moment before reaching out and gently rubbing his skull. He moaned loudly, unable to resist leaning into her touch. It felt so, so, so good. It took him a moment to realize she wasn’t moving her hand anymore, he was just rubbing his skull against her palm.

“s-sorry. i-i-i can’t s-stop,” he whispered, flustered as he pressed himself against her. “l-love you. l-love you s-s-so much,” he crooned causing her to smile at him.

“Love you too,” she leaned down and kissed him, pressing her soft lips against his teeth. “Good boy,” she whispered as he moaned. Then she went further down and pressed kisses to the vertebrae above his clavicle making him whimper. He was so sensitive and fuck it felt so good to finally be touched and-

“ahhhng!” he moaned loudly as she bit down, his hips thrusting into the air again, his legs trying to press together but failing. He could feel himself nearing his peak again.

“n-no! p-please! l-let me c-cum!” he begged as Arashi pulled away. “i-i’ve been a g-g-good boy right? p-please…” she kissed his teeth again.

“You have,” she murmured against the bone. “Higher,” he writhed as the vibrations got stronger.

“fffuckkkk,” he moaned then jolted as her hand grasped his spine and started pumping it. “shhhit! fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” he thrust upward and meet something solid. He let out a cry as Arashi grinded down on top of his pelvis, her other hand rubbing his ribs. Oh fuck, there was so much simulation, it felt so good to be fucked so roughly.

“f-ffeels ssssoooo g-gooddd! ooohh g-god, aaarashi… t-thank y-y-ouuuu,” he babbled. “fffuck, sso good. feels ssoooo g-good. a-ahh! g-ge- hhgn, cloooose, sooo c-close… AHHH!” he screamed as she bit down on his vertebrae and came hard, his vision going white as he released.

“Good boy. You were perfect,” he could hear Arashi praising him as he came down. She was untying his arms, the vibrators and leg restraint already gone. “So beautiful,” she rubbed his sore wrists as he shook.

“h-hold m-me p-please,” she did, even though he was sweaty and gross. He clutched tightly onto her as she rubbed circles on his back. “i l-love y-you,” he whispered into her shirt.

“Love you too, Sans. You were amazing,” he wasn’t sure how he was amazing considering he did nothing but he was too tired to argue.  As he felt himself drifting to sleep he found himself thinking he wouldn’t mind trying this again.


	2. This is stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired heavily by chapter 13 of this beautiful fic:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5938828/chapters/13655821
> 
> This chapter has Hakai and Sans, ecto dick, magic cum, soul pleasure, over stimulation, mention of (Arashi) peeping and Sans being a cute little dork.

“uh hakai…” Sans tugged at Hakai’s pants causing the man to look down at him. Oh gods why did he think this was a good idea? Fuck this was so dumb. He knew his face was bright blue. “i-i need some uh… _help_ ,” shit, what was he doing? He was going to think this was so stupid.

“Oh, sure,” Hakai caught his hand and leaned down to place a kiss on the back of it, sending a thrill through him. “Lead the way,” Sans swallowed hard as he tugged the shifter to their bedroom. This was such a bad idea. Fuck he couldn’t believe he was going through with this. Why hadn’t he just looked it up online or something?  

As soon as they got into the room and shut the door, Hakai dropped onto the bed and waited for him to crawl up onto it.

“So,” he looked into his sockets. “What do you need?” oh god, how could he say that so easily? Shit, he was so not ready for this. Fuck what he doing? He covered his skull with his hands as he flushed even brighter.

He felt arms wrap around him and small kisses pepper his skull. He relaxed as Hakai rubbed circles into his back. It was okay… He could do this. They wouldn’t think it was dumb. Okay.

“Okay?” Hakai asked softly and he nodded.

“y-yeah. sorry,” Hakai shook his head, hugging him closer.

“Don’t be sorry for that. Remember, comfort and well being comes first,” he nodded in response to that. Hakai patted his back once more before letting his tongue drag down his vertebrae.

“nhn!” he moaned at the unexpected contact, involuntarily moving closer. Wait. This wasn’t what he wanted as good as it felt.

“w-wait,” Hakai drew away with a curious look on his face. Oh no, his face was heating up again. There was no way he was going to be able to ask. Instead he gave a very shy tug on Hakai’s pants.

“I though you said _you_ needed help?” Hakai teased him before pressing a quick kiss to his skull as he blushed hard. He watched as Hakai slid off his pants, boxers and shirt before he was entirely bare before him.

Fuck he was handsome. He didn’t often see him or Arashi bare as they seemed much more interested in pleasing him than themselves. Though they hadn’t really been sexually active for long either.

He wasn’t ready to look at the part he wanted to study much less touch it and Hakai seemed to notice he was a little overwhelmed. Gently the shifter took his hands with his own and placed them on his chest.

“Go ahead,” he whispered softly, causing his soul to pulse frantically in his chest. He could see Hakai’s soul shining out from inside him too. A fiery red color, fitting of his elemental typing.

He gently dragged his fingers down his chest and had to swallow as Hakai’s soul pulsed with pleasure affecting his soul as well.

“That’s nice,” he whispered near his skull, his hot breath sending a different jolt down his spine. Fuck, if he didn’t hurry up this wasn’t going to work.

Gathering up all his courage he looked directly at Hakai’s cock. Oh… It was… Erect? That was word right? It was long… That was supposed to fit inside Arashi? He blushed brighter at that mental image.

“Whatcha thinking of?” Hakai’s deep chuckled startled him. “Do you want to touch it?” wordless he managed a small nod.

“Go ahead, Sans,” the way he said his name made him shiver with desire. His soul was still sending out pleasure in pluses making his soul start to ache with need. Shit, he really wasn’t going to last long.

Shyly he dragged his hands lower until he got to his cock. He slowly ran a finger up the length and froze as Hakai growled softly.

Oh fuck that was really sexy. He swallowed again, he needed to stay focused. He traced his finger around the head and glans. Yeah… The shape looked doable. This would be fine.

“Thinking again?” Hakai asked making him jerk his head up. The shifter was starting down at him with a very hungry look making his sockets open wide. “Tell me hmmm?” oh fucking shit, no. Hakai leaned down and licked at his neck.

“Please?” he growled against the bones making him moan and arch. The light of his soul was brighter now and sending more waves of pleasure out. It made it hard to think.

“uhn… p-promise you won’t, hah, laugh?” he managed. Hakai responded by kissing his clavicle.

“Promise,” he whispered against the bone making him moan.

“okay… uh g-give me some space,” Hakai kissed him once more before pulling away. “don’t look please,” this was so embarrassing, oh god. Hakai complied, turning to face the wall. He tugged off his shorts and did his best to ignore Hakai’s soul and the ache in his own as he focused on his magic.

No that didn’t look right at all. Oh god… No, it’s okay. Just start over. He focused again and was relieved to see his magic had formed what appeared to be an accurate dick. It was a little small but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted it to be large. Now he just had to show it to Hakai.

Oh god.

“uh s-so… y-you can look,” he had to grab the sheets so he wouldn’t try and cover himself up. He shut his sockets as Hakai turned to see what he had crafted.

They flew open as he felt a light touch on the newly made appendage.

“I love it,” Hakai whispered throatily. Sans watched as he traced it from base to head and whimpered softly. It felt so good. So, so, so good.

He needed him. Needed him now. His body and soul ached with need.

“h-hakai… p-please,” he moaned as Hakai kept lightly tracing his cock. “p-please,”

“Need more?” he asked, teasing him by circling the head with feather light touch. He moaned and thrust forward trying to get more friction.

“yes! d-don’t tease me,” he whined and then jolted as a hand found its way up his shirt. He bucked again as Hakai wrapped his hand around him and started to pump. Oh fffuuucckkk.

“hgh,” his mouth fell open as he panted and moaned. Hakai started kissing his vertebrae again, licking and sucking at the bones there. “ahn, hngh!” drool was starting to leak from his mouth but he was too far gone to be embarrassed now. His magic was churning inside him, swirling around his pelvic region, there was so much gathering. Holy shit. 

“oh gods this… feels. s-so, hn, s-so good! d-don’t ngh! d-don’t stop, p-please, hgn, i’m g-going to, i’m-“ he screamed as he released and as he did so he felt a large amount of his magic suddenly shoot from his cock, the sensation almost overwhelming him. As if that wasn’t enough a few moments later he felt Hakai’s soul burst with pleasure. There was so much pleasure and stimulation and it completely and utterly overwhelmed him.  

When he finally came down he felt so very sensitive. He whined as the fabric of his shirt felt too rough on his bones. Hakai helped him out of the garment as he lay there, shivering and moaning quietly from over stimulation. Soul pleasure mixed with bone touching was one thing but the addition of a cock had overloaded him.

Speaking of which, now that he was down from his high he noticed blue… liquid? spattered on some of his bones. Looking over at his shirt he noticed that there were some very obvious blue stains. It looked a lot like his drool but he couldn’t have drooled that much.

“Huh, didn’t know that you could cum,” Hakai murmured, curiously looking at the shirt. Oh shit, right his magic had… Oh mannn this was so embarrassing.   

“Was it good?” Hakai asked snapping him out of his thoughts. The shifter gently petted his skull and he leaned into the touch.

“yeah… good,” he managed, giving a bashful smile. “d-do you think… arashi will… l-like it?”

“She loves it,” he blinked in surprise and Hakai laughed lightly. “She was watching,” he blushed bright blue and covered his face with his hands. Shit he had somehow forgotten about that.

At least he was spared the embarrassment of telling her, though he really wasn’t convinced that this was any better.


End file.
